Pop Princess Hold My Hand
by Invader Chelsea
Summary: Two tall popstars and two tall leaders. What will become of this? Love and laughter. Join Ruby and Violet to a journey of a lifetime of romance and laughter. Final chapter up right now! With the song by The Click Five at Ch. 8!
1. The Almighty Sisters

**The Almighty Sisters**

A/n: I made this one a bit outside of The Dark Angel. I'm kind of on a haitus on it, but not to worry, I'll get updates soon on it, but right now, it's this story! Cuss words may appear, yeah, I'm evil! (((XD))) I don't own IZ characters or any others I put in.

"Ruby, Ruby, wake up sis!" cried a tall violet eyed Irken female waking someone under the blanket. "Okay okay, just don't make me call my lasers!" replied a teenage girl. "We got a concert today and I can't wait forever," shputed the violet eyed teen. "Yeah yeah, keep your skirt on," answered back the red eyed teenage girl with a red night gown.

The violet eyed teen waited for her sister. She had eyelashes, curled antenneas, her irken uniform was purple, and had a beauty mark mole on her left cheek. Her name was Violet. She is a sweet, kind, girl. But this doesn't mean this girl can be a little bad once in a while. She is also a popstar along with her sister. Plays the guitar like a pro and sings like Mariah Carey and Ember McLain. She is also very tall to become the Tallest, but doesn't mind being her size since she was a smart girl with a gold squeedlyspooch/heart. Loves snacks, books that she is interested in reading, music, and smoke machines,

"Kay, I'm out Violet!" shouted the red eyed teen in a red uniform. She is a lot like Violet, except for her beauty mark mole is on her right cheek and has red eyes. Her name is Ruby. Ruby is all into fun stuff and romance. A popstar girl with her sister. Plays like a pro as well, as she sings like Hannah Montanna and Amy Lee. She loves lasers, snacks, music, and mostly romance.Together, with her sister, they are called the Almighty Sisters.

"I can't wait to show this on Planet Tokyo!" excited Ruby. "Maybe we finally get one day to have a super hot boyfried!" Ruby squealed. Violet blushed hard. "Ruby, I told you, no boys. We got too many fans who calls us a hell lot, and besides, how is popstars like us gonna get a love in our life while at the same time keep it up with our fans?" asked Violet logical. "Aw, don't worry sis, I can feel it! I know we will get our loved ones," Ruby said daydreaming of a tall, strong irken. "Yeah, like the last time on Planet Musica, man I love that place!" Violet replied.

Soon, the popstars left their room and waited for the curtain to rise on Planet Tokyo, home of the anime people. Little did the girls know, that a certain gang was coming to the concert.

A/n: That's all for now, sorry if it's short. Computer of mine sucks, but at least you got singing in here as songs. Coming up soon!


	2. The Almighty Tallests

**The Almighty Tallests**

A/n: I don't own IZ characters or anything on there. I own the characters. Updates on The Dark Angel are coming soon. So here is, the Almighty Tallests.

"So, why are we going to this "concert" thing?" asked a tall Irken man with red eyes. "It's because the pilots begged us to see those two people," answered his co-leader that looks like him, but with purple eyes. They are the Almighty Tallests. Ruler of Irk. "At least they're only the size of Zim and Chelsea only right?" asked Purple, looking worried. "Of course they are short! Stop complaining before I start throwing lasers at you!" shouted Red. "Everything is lasers with you. Honestly I tell you, one day the people who love smoke machines will-," Purple's sentence was cut off when a laser was shot in his left eye. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhh!" screamed Purple as Red laughed at this scene. Purple was back from the pain and tackled his co-leader. They began a little dog fight of lasers vs. smoke machines through the whole hours until they reach the concert.

Soon, the Tallests have arrived at Planet Tokyo, home of the anime people. They went inside the concert and sitting on top of a high balcony. "I hope theses tickets aren't worth nothing or we'll send one of them to the planet of the head exploding people," exclaimed Red. "Yeah, that would be hilarious than the time Chelsea was working for Sizz-Lorr and had to wear that maid outfit," squealed Purple in laughter. Soon, the curtains began to rise up as the two pop stars revealed themselves.

A/n: That's all for now, but don't worry, I'll bring the romance in the air. Music will also be in the next chapter. Still sorry incase this chappie is short. More updates soon on Pop Princess Hold My Hand coming soon.


	3. I Sing the Body Electric

**I Sing the Body Electric**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the IZ characters. I own music lyrics (a little) and my characters! Here comes the music……of love of DOOM!

"Are you ready for some rock and roll people?" Ruby screamed in a cheer. Soon the whole crowd got wild as the two pop stars played their music. Red and Purple almost choked on their food when they saw those two. "What the hell!" exclaimed Red. "I thought we are the only ones tall," said Purple.

Ruby:

_I sing the body electric_

_I celebrate the me yet to come_

_I toast to my own reunion _

_When I become the one with the sun_

When Red heard her voice, he was amazed. "OMG, she sings so well!" he squealed in a somewhat joy. "Yeah, she's good, but I wanna see what the other girl sounds like," he spoke.

Ruby:

_And I'll look back on Venus_

_I'll look back on Mars_

_I'll burn with the fire of ten million stars_

_And in time_

_And in time_

_We will all be stars_

Violet:

_I sing the body electric_

_I glory the glow of rebirth_

_Creating my own tomorrow_

_When I shall embody the earth_

_And I'll serenade Venus_

_I'll serenade Mars_

_And I'll burn with the fire of ten million stars_

_And in time_

_And in time_

_We will all be stars._

When Purple heard Violet's voice, he was surprised as well. "Whoa, she sings like an angel from the snack heavens!" he screamed. Red shushed him. "She's good, but not as good as the red one," he replied. "No way, the purple irken girl sings more beautiful than yours," he argued back. Then the whole fighting thing from the Massive started again, but when they stopped to see if they are noticed, no one glanced at them. Not even Ruby or Violet. The fight stopped when the Tallests heard the Almighty Sisters' voice.

Ruby and Violet:

_We are the emperors now_

_And we are czars_

_And in time _

_And in time_

_We will all be stars_

_I sing the body electric_

_I celebrate the me yet to come_

_I toast to my own reunion (my own reunion)_

_When I become one with the stars_

_And I'll look back on Venus  
(I'll look back on vanity)  
I'll look back on Mars  
(Ill at this path)  
I'll burn with the fire  
(burn)  
Of 10 million stars  
(fire inside)  
And in time (And in time)  
And in time  
And in time (and in time)  
And in time  
And in time (and in time)  
And in time  
WE WILL ALL BE STARS!_

"They are The Almighty Sisters! Give them a round of applause!" shouted the announcer in a male voice. The crowd clapped their hands, whistled, and cheered "WE LOVE YOU RUBY AND VIOLET!" Soon, the Tallests went back to their seats after hearing the sister's names. "_Ruby and Violet,"_ thought the Tallests. Soon, after a few hours, the concert was over. The Tallests were prepared to meet the stars.

A/n: Phew, wow, never thought I could do it. Thanks for the review Ariana300. I'll be putting music soon. Ruby and Violet will soon meet the Tallests, so be patient. And you might know why I named the story Pop Princess Hold My Hand.


	4. Here Comes Love

**Here Comes Love**

A/n: I don't own an other IZ characters or songs, or others I throw in, but I own this story pplz! Alright fans, feel the love comin up in this chapter!

After a few hours in the concert, the Almighty Sisters were outside with millions of animje fans and paparazzi cameras. "Man, this is the lap of luxury, except this damn paparazzi," said Ruby as sheautographed albums for a few people. "Yeah, man, sometimes I would be in school right now doing exams," replied Violet also signing autographs of their album.

Soon, they quickly went inside the hover limo. Ruby sighed as she got inside. "Can someone passed a drink please?" she asked. Then, a certain red tallest handed her a can of soda. "Here you go," he answered."Oh thanks...wait? What?" Ruby exclaimed. In front of the seats stood the Tallests Red and Purple. Ruby and Violet a bit blushed. "Oh my Tallests, what b-brings you here in P-Planet Tokyo?" Violet asked shyly. "Well, we heard about you two from our technicians and communications officers, we are a bit interseted to meet you two," explained Red. Then Purple hovers over to him as whispers to his co-partner. "How could two singers like them be tall? Nobody told us that they are the same size as us!" whispered Purple in a worried voice. "Relax Pur, the last thing we'd do is bring the tallests females to Irk. even if Irk knew bout this, they end up with us ruling Irk as well as the Armada, right? So no problems are started, kay?" he whispered back. Purple nodded. At the same time, Ruby and Violet whispered to each other. "Violet, you may know that we got that Tallests here, but why looking worried?" she asked. "I don't know, but it's kind of weird to have two boys and two girls to be the exact same height," she replied. "I don't think it's weird, but you know that Tallest Red, he's a hunkstar!" Ruby squealed quietly looking at Red. "Well, okay I guess, but I hope this will be fine," said Violet.

After that, the limo was taking aboard inside the Massive. "Holy shiz dude! You guys have a sweet ride!" shouted Ruby. "And it's got lasers in it," added Red. "Ooooh I love the lasers! I'm in!" Ruby exclaimed. Violet and Purple sighed at the same time. "Everything is lasers with him/her. Smoke machines are the hit," said Violet and Purple in unison. "You like smoke machines too?" asked Pur in a surprised look. "Of course, who doesn't, besides Ruby and the fact your co-leader is a laser lover, oh my name's Violet," answered and greeted Violet. "And I'm Ruby," said Ruby to Red and Purple. The Tallests showed the girls inside the Massive. The snack storage, the controls to the Massive, and for some reason, a hangout for the workers, who looked very pleased when they saw the Almighty Sisters.

Soon, the Tallests lead them to their rooms. "For us?" Violet asked blushing more red. "Yeah, we thought you girls need somewhere to rest. And you can get toyour concerts faster this way," answered Purple. The two sisters thanked the tallests and went inside their rooms. Inside has two beds, one red and other purple. You might already know who got which. "Man, this is sweet," squealed Ruby in joy. Violet smiled. "And you got a cute boyfriend Violet," Ruby said slyly. Violet blushed harder. "He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted at her sister. "Man I love teasing you! Oh I wish for more like this," laughed Ruby. Soon, it was a catfight.

At the same time a few minutes ago when the sisters went inside their rooms, the Tallests went back to their throne. "I really like Ruby. She loves lasers," sighed Red. "Yeah, but Violet is supportive in smoke machines. She even said they're the best," argued Purple. "You're kidding right? Everyone loves lasers! Like this! Lasers!" shouted Red. Soon a laser from up above shot Pur in the same spot like the last time. Purple screamed in horrible pain as Red laughed. Then once again, it was a dogfight. Thier voices can be heard from outside the Massive as Ruby vs. Violet and Red vs. Purple's shouts and rants can be heard. It will be a very longlasting ride of these lovers aboard.

A/n: That's all, man I was up all night. Anyhow, I'll update soon, tomorrow. Songs enter their soon, romance, and others might connect to The Dark Angel. Please review this, and thanks again Ariana3000. U ROCK MY PAK!


	5. On the Ride

**On the Ride**

Disclaimer: I don't own Aly & AJ's song "On the Ride" or the IZ characters, but here is the love start with the love song.

Next day (or so), the two sisters were eating breakfast in the kitchen. The look well after the fight. Violet is making some breakfast for the sighed. "You know sis, I have a feeling something good will happen to the both of us!" said Ruby. "Yeah, but it's not gonna happen. What will it be? The Tallests asking us on a _date_? I wish," answered Violet in a logically way. Near the kitchen, is the hallways where the Tallests is walking towards the kitchen. "Should we ask them? I mean, we just meet them!" whispered Pur. "Of course, they'll be pleased, it's not like they are gonna answer 'yes'," replied Red, a bit nervous.

Red opened the door slowly. The first one to notice is Ruby, of course. "Hey my Tallests!" greeted Ruby with a smile. Then Purple came and Violet turned around with two plates full of breakfast. "You can cook? What happen to the chefs?" asked Pur. "Of course, all those cokking classes ain't worth nothing. Also, I kinda made a deal with the chefs if that I cook for while and they get a day off, they will leave me and my sister alone," explained Violet. She handed the plates to the leaders. They looked good. Pur picked up first and ate it. Suddenly, he loooked very, very, **very**, happy. "OMG! This is so freakin good! Not even our chefs could make something like this as delious!" sqeualed Pur. Violet blushed and smiled. "You gotta love her cookin, got an A+ for cooks," said Ruby. "Oh, I almost frogot, we kinda wanna ask you something," said Red. "Oh, what is it?" ask Ruby. "Well...would you...kinda...go out with us?" asked Purple. Ruby and Violet looked shocked. Violet blushed even harder. "Um...sure, I guess," answered Violet. "Great. We'll see ya at seven," exclaimed Red.

Soon, the Tallests left. Ruby squealed in joy and hugged her sister. "We got a double date! And they are super cute!" squealed Ruby. "Ruby, stop it! It's embarrassing! And say that he's my "boyfriend" and your dead!" shouted Violet. "Kay, but I can still use a camera to capture our special moment right?" "Yes, what? No!" "Aww, your no fun."

Later that night, the Tallests were dressed and ready. Soon, Violet and Ruby came down. The tallests dropped their jaws. They never seen any irken female with such good looks and a smile. "Is this too much?" asked Violet shyly. "Well, we can also change of course," replied Ruby. "Eh...no. We like you this way," answered Red still looking at Ruby as Purple with Violet. "Well, lets go," cheered Ruby. The thoughts about each other ran wild as they walk toward the dance place. "_OMG! That Ruby is so hott!" _thought Red. "_Hello, Mr. Cutie! I'm so lucky. I might rubbed this date off the faces of my rivals. Maybe my sister, but eh_," thought Ruby. "_OMG! I can't believe this. For the Tallest Pur, he looks adorable. Violet, don't think like this. Oh flirk help me_," thought Violet. "_I can't believe. Violet's a pop star and a chef. She's even adorable and cute. If more things of the girl ways happen, she might be a perfect dream girl_," thought Purple.

Finally, the dates went inside the dance room as a music starts to play.

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

_We just have a way_

_Of knowing everything's gonna be OK_

"Would you like to dance?" asked Red for Ruby. "Sure," answered Ruby as she danced off with her date. Same did for Pur and Violet, but a bit more shy. When they danced, they felt like they're dancing in heaven and are the only people (irkens) in the world.

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_I'm never comin' down from this mountain were on_

_Always knowin' we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

As they danced, they asked themselves, "Is this feeling right for us?"

_We don't wanna sleep_

_Just wanna stay up_

_There's so much to say_

_Not enough hours in the day_

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

_Always knowin' we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

Violet slightly yawned. "Tired?" asked Purple. "Yeah, from dancing I guess," answered Violet. Ruby and Red looked at each other mischieviously. "Let's take them back to their rooms," said Red.

_No time to be lazy_

_The journey is perfect_

_The pace is so crazy_

_The race is so worth it_

_I will be with you_

_We'll do this together_

_Always together_

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_I'm never comin' down from this mountain were on_

_Always knowin' we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this_

_Never comin' down, never comin' down from this_

_Always knowin' we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

The couples stopped at Ruby and Violet's room. Nut before they got inside, the tallests stopped them and gave them a kiss. Red with Ruby. Purple with Violet. The kiss was intense and warm. They wish for this special moment to last longer than forever. Once they let go, the couples smiled.

"Night my Tallests," said the pop stars.

"Night," replied the Tallests.

When Ruby and Violet got into their rooms, they sighed happily. That magical moment is special. They finally felt true, everlasting love.

_The pace is so crazy_

_The race is so worth it_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

A/n: I chose this song cuz I like Aly & AJ and this is a good song. More songs comin up and the Karaoke of DOOM! Reviews please. This song is also dedicated to Ariana3000. U ROCK!


	6. Confusion of Love

**Confusion of Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the IZ characters. Neither the songs. But I own this story! Ha cha! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

In the morning, Ruby and Violet were eating their breakfast. The girls were thinking about what happen last night. About the kiss after the date. "This is so weird! I mean, like, we may have been near some boys in high school, but never like this with the Tallests," exclaimed Violet. "You're overreacting. But I have a feeling you like Pur," replied Ruby with a mischievous look. Violet blushed harder than ever. "I don't! He's my friend!" "Then why you kiss him?" "You kissed Red too you know!" "True, but yours is a bit much cuter with your boyfriend. Which reminds me, I got a picture of you when you two kissed," explained Ruby as she pulled out a photo. "How did you get that?" asked Violet. "A rockstar never reveals her secret!" Soon, Ruby started dashing off to her room, being chased by Violet. "Gimme that photo sis!" "Who's gonna make me? Your bf?" Violet blushed furiously. "He's not my bf!"

Meanwhile, almost at the same with Ruby and Violet, the Tallests are in the Massive thinking about the kiss too. "This is so not right. We can't be _actually _in love with them," said Purple looking a bit worried. "Aw, don't be sad, or you're just embarasssed cause you kissed your girlfriend?" asked Red also with a mischieve look. Purple looked a bit pissed and blushed. "She's not my girlfriend! Besides, you kissed Ruby too you know!" "Yeah, but looking at you two, yours is a bit more special than mine. Oh, I also got this from Ruby," said Red, pulling out a photo. Purple looked at it and looked shoked. It was Violet and Purple kissing each other from the date at yesterday. "How the hell?" asked Purple. Soon, Red floated off to some technicians near the Massive while avoiding Pur. "You better not show that to anyone!" shouted Purple. "Aww, I think your just worried incase your gf is gonna be snatched up by some other tall guy," said Red in a somewhat mushy kind of sound. Purple looked pissed and blushed furiously as well. "She's not my gf!"

The two purple couple got the picture off their sister or pal's hands, but some ended up mostly at the Tallests Massive with some techinicans and advisors. Violet and Purple are talking to each other in a transmisson. "You too?" asked Violet. "Yeah," answered Purple. Some snickering was heard behind Purple as he gave a glance at his technicians. "Sometimes I wonder why do we even hang out with them," sighed Purple. "Well, for me, she's my sister and he's your friend and co-leader that's for sure. Hey, at least we got vengance, right?" Yeah, I remember, Red had to be a a doomful of smoke machines thanks to you." "No prob Pur, it was your idea."

Suddenly, Red and Ruby appeared in front of their sister or friend. "Let me guess. Red/Ruby are behind us? Yes," spoke Violet and Purple in unison. "Hi Red!" greeted Ruby as Violet blushed. "Hi Ruby. By the way, you guys are gonna come over for karaoke, right?" asked Red. "Of course we are," answered Ruby. Violet and Purple looked confused and stared at Ruby and Red. Soon, Red hung up as well as Violet. "What hell do you mean by karaoke?" asked Purple. "They will see how well we are in singing. And it could also be a perfect way to impress our girlfriends," answered Red. Purple blushed. "She's not my girlfriend for the last time!" "I'll stop shooting lasers at you for a year," answered Red. Purple thought carefully. Then sighed. "Okay, but you better promise," replied Purple. "Of course," answered Red. As they shook hands, Red crossed his two fingers.

Ruby explained the same thing as Red a bit, and same answer with Violet. The deal they made was not showing anymore romantic pics. "Fine," agreed Violet. As they shook hands, Ruby also crossed her fingers. This is a perfect way for the purple couples to stop being denial.

A/N: That's all. Karaoke will come. Singing, some dancing, and stuff. More updates during summer break! Oh yeah! Sorry if it's short or long, plz review!


	7. 4ever

**4ever**

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I never updated. I have no time for stuff. Busy a lot. So I'm gonna try to do this story. Esp. The Dark Angel. This song is from The Veronicas. So enjoy the story.

"I can't believe you would do this to me sis!" complained Violet. "It won't be bad," replied Ruby. Both of them are walking with the Tallest. "Did you put lasers in the karaoke room?" asked Violet and Purple in unison. "Yes!" answered Red and Ruby full of glee. Violet and Purple sighed. The quickly put a PAK link to each other "_Sometimes, I wish that I was alone,_" thought Violet. "_So do I, but at least they can amuse us for a while,_" thought Purple. "_Good point._"

When they arrived, it was nice. There are two microphones at the stage. Violet sightly gulped. "Don't worry V, I got a song that we can both sing," whispered Ruby to Violet. "Is it good?"Violet quietly asked. "For sure," answered her sister. "It better before I disable your lasers!" The two girls walked up to the stage. A bit nervous, but still brave enough. Soon, the music begins to play. After that, the girls began to sing.

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care  
Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight,  
I just don't really care_

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)_

_I've seen it all I got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say 'cuz tonight,  
I just don't even care_

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)_

_Let's pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh c'mon  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for_

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever - forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do - that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Yeah... forever...  
C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together - together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(Yeah yeah) - with you, yeah  
With you (yeah yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)_

**A/n:**Sorry if it was short, but I'm a busy person. Once again, this song was by The Veronicas. More updates sooner or later. I'll get to work on the Dark Angel. See ya later! Oh, and plz review!


	8. Pop Princess

**Pop Princess**

**Disclaimer:** Finally it's Red & Pur's turn to sing. I'll let Red be the lead vocals while Pur is the backing vocals. Sorry all Pur fans. "Pop Princess" is sung by The Click Five. I don't own IZ characters nor do I own others that I throw in. I own my characters such as Ruby and Violet. On with the story!

"You girls were wonderful!"exclaimed Red. Ruby slightly blushed but smiled."Yeah, you girls have a great voice!" Purple added w/o hesitation. Violet blushed furiously, but still has managed to smile. "Thank you Red/Pur," thanked the sisters in unison. After that, they walked down the stage, and the Tallest were up next.

Red and Purple are up next. Red was now in front of the microphone while Purple was the backup. (Due to the fact they drew straws and Red won). A while ago before Violet arrived at the Massive, Purple had to get to know how to play the bass/guitar, thanks to the help of his back. Red did to the same thing for the guitar. Both the boys want to impress their love. "Alright," thought Red and Purple with the PAK link. "here we go." Red cue the music as they played their instruments. Backup instruments were played by Red and Pur's computer. Soon, the boys began to sing as if they were the Irken version of The Click Five.

_I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down_

_Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In my stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more_

_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby trun your love up loud_

_  
You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time_

_Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In my stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more_

_  
Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby trun your love up loud  
_

_Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you  
_

_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud  
_

_Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

**A/n: **Sorry if I was short. I hope you enjoy it. Please review it. Alas, "Pop Princess" was sung by The Click Five. Domo Arigato!


	9. Chemicals React

**Chemicals React**

**Disclaimer:** Here is the final chapter of this story. I will make other stories soon later. So lets get on with the story.

The girls looked amazed at the boys. Ruby's face was full of amazement with a smile. Violet just blushed at Purple. "_OMG! Red was so good! He so rocks my world!_" thought Ruby. "You guys were amazing!" cried the girls in unison. The Tallest smiled at them.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass   
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast _

"Thanks," said the Tallest. As the boys were singing, they thought about last night that they should bring them on Irk to be their Tallest or even yet they are afraid to say it, to be their queen. Red was about to ask them, for the first time, he blushed. Purple snickered.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react _

"Um...Ruby...Violet...can we ask you something?" asked Red, still blushing. "Yes Red...what is it?" replied Ruby. "Would you like to...come with us to Irk...like to rule the Empire?" asked Red again. Ruby almost blushed, but kept it at her Inner self. "Well...I guess. Oh what the hell! Yes" answered Ruby. The boys smiled.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea   
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe _

On their way to Irk, Red was at the Control Room there, it was silent until Ruby entered in. "Hey Red," said Ruby. "Hey Ruby," replied. Ruby hoovered over at Red with her new Tallest suit. Red blushed a little. "You look great in your uniform," complemented Red. "Thanks, you too," Ruby answered with a smile. "By the way, do you mind if I ask you something?" asked Ruby. Red nodded. "Why did you sing that song? "Pop Princess"?" Red blushed harder. He couldn't get the right words to say it, but then he sighed deeply and looked at Ruby eye to eye.

_We cannot deny,  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny _

"Because I...I...I love you," answered Red. Soon, he pulled Ruby with a kiss. "I love you too, Red," Ruby whispered in Red's antennae.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react _

Violet was in the kitchen. She was drinking the soda. Purple came in and accidently bumping into Violet. She almost fell down, but Purple caught her. Violet blushed as well as Purple. "Thanks Pur," said Violet. Purple helped Violet without a word. Thoughts in their hands ran into them. "_Violet you idiot! Can't you be smarter! It was stupid to sing "4ever" for him!_" thought Violet. "_I'm so stupid to sing "Pop Princess" to her! I'm such an idiot! Can't you do anything right Purple! She's too cute to desreve something like that!_" Purple thought.

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...) _

"Um...Purple...there si something I wanted to tell you...," said Violet shyly. "Please don't tell me that purple is a girlish color, I have heard that from that damn Red many times," muttered Purple. She muttered under his breath that he wish that all laser lovers would be destroyed. "Are you sane? I love purple! I sort of thought that purple was a male color," replied Violet, blushing furiously. Purple looked a bit surprised at that. Nobody has ever told Pur that purple was to be known to a male color.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

"I mean it for real. Because I...I love you Purple!" cried Violet. For the first time in the male violet-eyed Tallest, he felt really happy and loved to hear those words.

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love _

"So Pur...do you love me as well?" Violet asked. Purple did not answer, but pulled a very romantic kiss on Violet. He lean over at Violet's antennae. "Yes I do," whispered Purple. Violet blushed, but smiled happily.

**Few Months Later**

Ruby and Violet were walking with their husbands, until someones pulled the girls hoverskirt. "Hey you two, you want a ride?" asked the Tallest Ruby. The two smeets nodded in unison. Violet smiled as she picked up her violet-eyed smeet as Ruby did to her red-eyed smeet. All of them met up with their husbands. "Hey boys," cried the girls in unison to their husbands, Red and Purple. "Hey girls," answered the male Tallest in unison. "How are our children doing?" Red asked. "They're fine," Ruby answered. Red smiles as well as Purple. Ruby and Violet made a PAK link to each other. "_Were you dreaming of this, sis?_" Violet thought to Ruby. "_Yeah, you also dreamt it too. So do you like it?_" Ruby thought to Violet. Violet paused, but then answered. "_Yes, and I couldn't ask anymore,_" Violet replied in thought.

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react) _

**A/n:** That's it! End of story! "Chemicals React" was originally by Aly & AJ. Next story will be Communication Officers and the Tallest. A story about a certain red-eyed Tallest and his ex from long ago before he met Ruby. But then after that, I will go on with the smeets in later time. Review please and thank you!


End file.
